Nuestros Recuerdos
by Aurora Kaioh
Summary: Cuando todo parecia ser perfecto aparece una nueva sailor scout y con ella los recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas, el panorama no es nada alentador... podra Haruka interponerse en un destino que parece innevitable... averiguenlo...
1. Prologo

**NUESTROS RECUERDOS**

**Prologo**

Han pasado un par de años ya desde que Galaxia ataco el planeta, en verdad, todo aquello que vivimos fue difícil, mas no me arrepiento. Después de todo es por esto que te encuentras a mi lado, mi bella sirena.

Estos eran los pensamientos de Haruka mientras observaba a Michiru quien dormía. Con su mano acaricio el rostro de la bella violinista, no podía evitar sentirse temerosa por todo lo ocurrido, ya llevaba 3 noches sin poder conciliar el sueño, cada noche soñaba con una terrible batalla y en ella veía morir a Michiru, de solo pensarlo se le helaba la sangre, el perderla, eso era a lo único que Haruka le temía.

-Uhmm… Haruka- pronuncio una soñolienta Michiru.

-Lo lamento, te desperté.- dijo Haruka algo arrepentida.

-Haruka, ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Michiru, sabia que no era normal que Haruka estuviera despierta a esa hora.

-No es nada, Michiru, no es nada- aunque trataba de parecer relajada no lo lograba.

-No me mientas- dijo Michiru mientras tomaba el rostro de su pareja en sus manos.-Dime, Haruka por favor, se que algo te preocupa.- continuo mientras la observaba con preocupación.

-De verdad no es nada Michiru, lo único que pasa es que no puedo dormir, eso es todo- respondió Haruka.

-Estas segura?- pregunto de nuevo Michiru.

-En serio, solo es eso, no te preocupes mi bella sirena- respondió mientras le daba un dulce beso en los labios.

-En ese caso, creo podríamos aprovechar el tiempo de otra forma, no crees?- dijo Michiru mientras la miraba pícaramente. Haruka no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquel inesperado comentario.

–Nada me encantaría mas – decía mientras atraía a Michiru pegándola a su cuerpo y dándole un tierno y apasionado beso. – Pero cierta talentosa señorita tiene una presentación mañana y debe descansar.-

-No se vale- dijo Michiru con enojo fingido mientras hacia un puchero.

-Descuida, después de la presentación tendremos bastante tiempo para eso no crees?- digo mirándola sensualmente.

En esta ocasión fue Michiru quien se sonrojo, pero reacciono a tiempo para responder – Sin embargo, tendrás que compensarme.-

-Esta bien, lo hare, pero ahora descansa, si- respondió Haruka.

-Esta bien, pero tú también debes descansar, después de todo mi acompañante tiene que verse muy guapo mañana.- dijo divertida.

-De vedad Michiru, no se como le haces para mantener a ese muchacho tan guapo a tus pies…jeje…- dijo Haruka mientras la cubría con la sabana.

-Tengo mis secretos…jeje…que descanses- luego de decir esto y darle un tierno beso en los labios Michiru volvió a quedar profundamente dormida.

Haruka decidió seguir el consejo de Michiru y tratar de dormir pero dos horas más tarde volvió a despertar a causa de la misma terrible pesadilla. Ya eran las 5 a.m. así que decidió que ya no tenia caso seguir intentando conciliar el sueño, se levanto de la cama con mucho cuidado para no despertar a Michiru, se vistió y salió a correr mientras pensaba en su sueño.

Sin darse cuenta llego hasta el parque, no había nadie así que decidió sentarse en una banca para meditar lo que ocurría. – Solo es un sueño, no hay ni la más mínima señal de un enemigo, y si uno llegara a aparecer yo defendería Michiru con mi vida, nada le pasara.- se repetía Haruka una y otra vez.

En ese momento una repentina niebla cubrió el parque y una dulce voz dijo. –Incluso sabiendo el destino no podemos cambiarlo.-

Haruka reacciono y se paro rápidamente de la banca. -¿Quien es?¿Quien anda ahí?- gritaba Haruka pero nadie respondía, la niebla se hizo mas densa, no le permitía ver nada así que tomo posición de ataque.

-Tranquila, solo vine para advertirte que debes aceptar el futuro pase lo que pase.- en este momento la voz parecía provenir de otro lugar. Haruka corrió hacia aquel lugar pero no lograba encontrar nada.

-No me importa lo que digas, yo salvare a Michiru, nada malo le ocurrirá.- gritaba Haruka esta vez llena de seguridad.

De repente la niebla se disipo pero nadie se encontraba en aquel lugar, o por lo menos Haruka no lograba verlo hasta que…

-Me alegra ver que no has cambiado Uranus onee-san-

Haruka giro, encima de un gran árbol, sentada en una rama se podía distinguir una joven de unos 15 años, lamentablemente su rostro estaba oculto entre las hojas de los arboles. La chica traía consigo un traje de sailor scout muy parecido al de Haruka pero este era de color fucsia, y en el borde de la falda se podían distinguir varios colores (NA: algo así como la falda de super sailor moon, cuando se transforma con la copa lunar).

Haruka se tomo la cabeza con desesperación, cientos de imágenes comenzaron a pasar por su mente, pasaban tan rápido que no podía distinguir nada, y en su mente sonaba como un eco _–Ruka onee-san… Uranus onee-san._-

No lo soporto mas, las voces retumbaban cada vez mas fuerte en su mente, Haruka cayo inconsciente. La chica bajo del árbol y observo a Haruka, sonrió a su pesar. –Lo lamento, algunas veces causo ese efecto en las personas.- acaricio el rostro de Haruka en su mirada se denotaba una extraña melancolía, -De verdad lo siento, onee-san- sin mencionar mas la misteriosa sailor scout desapareció.

/

Estaba algo triste así que decidí escribir y termine hablándoles de mi propia sailor…jeje… Escribir siempre me mejora el animo, en fin de nuevo yo Aurora Kaioh trayéndoles mis humildes escritos, en esta historia narrare la ultima batalla de las sailors de hecho llegaremos hasta Tokio de cristal pero como siempre centrándome en mis sailors favoritas, Uranus y Neptune… aunque les digo de antemano que no solo ellas tendrán un recorrido por sus vidas pasadas en el Milenio de Plata… en fin no les adelanto mas… espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, etc, etc….

Agradecimientos especiales:

Primero y lo más importante, agradezco a Dios por darme este talento y llenarme de ideas… Arigato gosaimasu Kami-sama.

Agradezco, como cualquiera, a la magnifica Naoko Takeushi por haber creado esta espectacular historia que nos a llevado a muchos a la pasión de la escritura.

A mis queridos senpai gracias a ellos tengo el valor de escribir, aunque el talento también ayuda jejeje….

Por ultimo pero no menos importantes…jeje… de hecho no se porque los puse de ultimas… quiero agradecer a mis queridos lectores, para ustedes es que es mi trabajo, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo cuando lo escribo…

Empezando esta nueva historia me despido de ustedes… Hasta la próxima

Ja-ne ^-^


	2. Cap1 Amigo o enemigo? la nueva sailor

Comienza la historia, al leer este cap. Es muy posible que les queden un montón de dudas pero bueno…jejeje… toda duda será resuelta en su momento…

Aclaraciones:

Sailor moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de la grandiosa Naoko Takeushi, la historia bueno… esa si es mía.

Los textos en cursiva son pensamientos.

Los puntos indican cambios de escenario.

Disfruten la lectura y comenten…

/

**Cap 1. ¿Amigo o enemigo? La misteriosa sailor scout**

-¡Haruka! ¡Haruka! ¡Haruka por favor respóndeme!- gritaba Michiru desesperada.

-Uhmm….Mi…Michiru?- por fin respondió la rubia, se sentó mientras con una de sus manos sobaba su cabeza. -¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Haruka mientras trataba de levantarse.

-Espera, deberías esperar un momento aun estas débil- dijo Michiru mientras sostenía a la rubia y la volvía a sentar en el suelo.

-Michiru ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- en ese momento a su mente volvieron los recuerdos de aquel encuentro con la misteriosa sailor scout, no sabia que hacer ¿acaso debía contarle a Michiru lo que estaba sucediendo?

-No lo se, me preocupe cuando saliste de casa, así que te seguí, cuando llegue aquí lo único que pude ver fue una espesa niebla, luego como si nada la niebla se disperso y te encontré inconsciente en el suelo, de verdad no recuerdas que te ocurrió?

-Ehmm…- Haruka no sabia si contarle la verdad era la mejor idea, después de todo Michiru disfrutaba mucho de la tranquila vida que ahora llevaban.

-Lo sabia, te lo dije mamá-Setsuna- se escucho una conocida voz a lo lejos. Haruka y Michiru dirigieron su mirada hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquella voz y se encontraron con su querida Hotaru quien ahora aparentaba tener unos quince años de edad.

-Una parte de mi quería que estuvieras equivocada pero al parecer no es así- Setsuna suspiro a su pesar.

-Hotaru, Setsuna han regresado- decía Michiru aun incrédula.

-Mamá-Michiru te extrañe mucho.- dijo Hotaru mientras se le abalanzaba dándole un brazo el cual fue inmediatamente correspondido por Michiru.

-Necesitas ayuda?-

-Claro, Setsuna.-dijo Haruka aceptando la mano que Setsuna le ofrecía para levantarse. Ya de pie abrazó a su querida amiga. Después Hotaru se dirigió a saludar a Haruka.

-Papá-Haruka, te he extrañado mucho- Hotaru abrazo a su papá con mucha fuerza. Mientras tanto Haruka se quedo impactada, habían pasado solo seis meses desde la última vez que la vio pero no había duda de que Hotaru estaba convirtiéndose en toda una señorita.

-Yo también te extrañe princesa.- dijo Haruka mientras correspondía el abrazo.

Después de la muerte del profesor Tomoe hace poco mas de un año, Hotaru fue acogida por sus compañeras de lucha, pero hace seis meses salió de viaje con Setsuna, aunque decían que era solo un viaje de rutina a las Puertas del Tiempo y algunos otros lugares relacionados con el antiguo Milenio de Plata, el que no les permitieran acompañarlas no dejo del todo convencidas a Haruka y Michiru.

Al parecer irían a casa para conversar, o eso pensaba la solitaria muchacha parada en lo más alto de aquel edificio, quien ocultaba su rostro debajo del gorro de su capa blanca –Como detesto tener que hacer esto, por Selene, son tan felices, no se lo merecen.- decía enojada la muchacha mientras apretaba sus puños. Se volteo, pero no pudo evitar dirigir de nuevo su mirada hacia las cuatro mujeres que ahora se marchaban, centro su vista primero en Michiru quien iba tomaba de la mano con Haruka mientras sonreía, llena de tristeza observo Haruka quien aun parecía preocupada por lo ocurrido –De verdad espero que puedas ganarle al destino, mi querida Ruka onee-san- sin decir mas la misteriosa sailor scout desapareció.

.

Ya en casa de Haruka y Michiru todas decidieron hablar de lo ocurrido después de la presentación de Michiru, así que en lugar de preocuparse empezaron a prepararse para el gran evento. Michiru se adelanto para ensayar en el teatro mientras Haruka se quedo a ayudar a Hotaru y Setsuna a desempacar.

-Setsuna- dijo Haruka mientras entraba a la habitación de la sailor del tiempo con una maleta.

-Haruka… así déjala allí- dijo mientras le señalaba un lugar junto al closet.

-Setsuna puedo preguntarte algo?- pregunto Haruka con tristeza en la voz lo cual fue inmediatamente percibido por Setsuna.

-Dime-

-Que era lo que en realidad estaban haciendo tú y Hotaru- pregunto seriamente.

-Haruka ya te lo dije, fuimos a visitar las Puertas del Tiempo, tenía algunas dudas sobre cuando debe llevarse a cabo la boda de la princesa y el príncipe, eso es todo- respondió tranquilamente.

-Ya veo- dijo un poco triste – Setsuna… cuando estuvieron allí…de casualidad no viste algo… no se… algo por lo que debamos preocuparnos.- continuo tratando de que pareciera simple curiosidad.

-¿Te refieres a algún enemigo?- pregunto intrigada la sailor del tiempo.

-Tal vez… es que tengo un mal presentimiento… además…- no pudo continuar, aunque ya se había percatado de que había hablado de más.

-Además ¿Qué?- dijo mientras la miraba interrogante.

-Veras… esto…- ¿Debía continuar? Ni siquiera ella estaba segura de lo que había sucedido en el parque esa mañana, y sus sueños, eso era lo que mas le preocupaba. Sabía muy bien que Setsuna se aseguraría de que el futuro estuviese a salvo aunque para eso fuese necesario un sacrificio, ¿y si eso era lo que le anunciaban sus sueños? Un sacrificio.

Para su fortuna no tuvo que responder ya que el teléfono sonó y presurosa a salir de aquella situación se dirigió a contestar.

-Diga-

-Haruka, ¿eres tú?-

-Claro preciosa, dime-

-Haruka necesito que nos veamos ahora mismo, es un asunto urgente…- decía algo preocupada la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-Si, claro, pero ¿porque? ¿Sucede algo malo?- preguntó.

-Lo mejor es que hablemos personalmente-

-Esta bien, nos vemos en media hora en la plaza de la ciudad, esta bien?-

-Perfecto, nos vemos-

-Adiós preciosa-

Haruka volvió a dejar el auricular en su lugar, _-¿De que querrá hablar? -_Al parecer de Haruka, Mina sonaba bastante alterada, algo preocupada. No iba obtener las respuestas quedándose ahí, así que tomo las llaves de su auto y se dirigió a la plaza central de la ciudad.

Al llegar se dio cuenta de que Mina la esperaba sentada en la fuente se acerco rápidamente aunque Mina parecía estar demasiado concentrada en sus pensamientos como percatarse de su presencia. Solo cuando estuvo en frente de ella Mina se percato de la presencia de su compañera.

-Haruka?-

-¿Quién más preciosa?- respondió con su característico tono galante.

-Me alegro mucho de que hallas venido, necesito hablar contigo- la mirada de Mina se torno sombría.

-Claro, pero no creo que este sea un buen lugar, vamos a tomar un café y de paso me cuentas lo que sucede si?- pregunto Haruka. Aunque quisiera saber que era lo que ocurría, ese era un lugar muy publico para tratar tan importante tema, porque por la actitud de Mina el tema parecía ser bastante importante.

-Claro-

En la cafetería decidieron sentarse en la mesa mas alejada para tener mas privacidad, después de que les trajeron sus pedidos comenzó la conversación.

-Ya la viste cierto…- dijo Mina

-¿Qué? ¿A quien te refieres?- pregunto Haruka interrogante.

-Me refiero a esa misteriosa sailor scout- respondió Mina ante la mirada atónita de Haruka.

Haruka se asombro, entonces todo aquello había sucedido en realidad –Si… supongo por lo que me cuentas que tu también-

-Así es, hable con ella esta mañana, pero lo mas extraño fue que cuando iba a cercarme a ella me pidió alejarme, dijo que no quería lastimarme, no lo entiendo-

-Uhm… por lo menos a ti te lo advirtió-

-¿Qué?-

-Veras, cuando me acerque a ella me dio un terrible dolor de cabeza, creo que vi toda mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos en un segundo mientras escuchaba como me llamaba, lo mas extraño… es que no se trato de esta vida- comento Haruka mientras bebía su café.

-Te refieres a…- pregunto Mina intrigada.

-Así es, fue mi vida en el milenio de Plata- interrumpió Haruka

-Crees que tenga un poder especial o algo así?-

-No lo se… pero no creo que me hallas citado para esto ¿o si?-

-Ojala solo fuera para eso- suspiro pesadamente – ella… quiere vernos… pero solo a ti y a mi, dijo que por el momento no era necesario que advirtiéramos a las demás-

-Ya veo… supongo que no tenemos opción-

-Pero no sabemos cuales son sus intenciones, podría ser una trampa- replico Mina alarmada.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero si lo piensas detenidamente es nuestra mejor opción, solo así podremos conocer sus verdaderas intenciones. Si se tratase de un aliado podría ayudarnos y si se tratase de un enemigo podríamos combatirla.-

Mina lo pensó detenidamente, algo en esa niña le daba confianza pero sin embargo aun no conocía sus intenciones, -Creo que tienes razón- Mina se levanto firme y con una pose de victoria afirmo -¡Pase lo que pase nosotras seremos las vencedoras!- todas las demás personas que se encontraban en el café voltearon a verle, Mina solo rio nerviosamente y volvió a tomar asiento para terminar su café. Haruka solo suspiro, al parecer Mina nunca cambiaria.

.

Mientras tanto Michiru se encontraba ensayando las piezas que tocaría en el teatro, pero por alguna extraña razón no lograba concentrarse así que decidió retirarse por un momento para tomar aire y pensar.

Ya en la calle, mientras caminaba pudo ver como una mujer forcejeaba con un ladrón que trataba de quitarle su bolso, decidida corrió hacia el lugar. Al ver como se acercaba el ladrón se dio a la fuga pero Michiru lo siguió.

.

-Estas segura que este el lugar?- pregunto Uranus

-Claro, ya te lo dije, ella dijo en las afueras del bosque a las 4:30 p.m.- respondió Venus dando a entender que la había ofendido.

-Yo no la veo por ninguna parte- continuo Uranus mientras levantaba una ceja.

En ese momento se escucho una hermosa melodía proveniente del interior del bosque, las ramas de los arboles se movían como si estuviesen danzando. Uranus miro a Venus y ambas asintieron, entonces se adentraron en el bosque.

.

Michiru siguió al ladrón hasta una pequeña plaza abandonada, ya no tenia adonde huir.

-Dámelo y no te hare daño- advirtió Michiru muy segura, pero su expresión cambio radicalmente al ver como el hombre sonreía.

-Haz caído en mi trampa, sailor Neptune- dijo mientras reía. Michiru pudo ver como un aura negra lo cobijaba y transformaba sus ropas en un uniforme de batalla. Sin dudarlo, aunque con pesar, menciono esas palabras que había esperado no tener que volver a repetir.

-! Por el poder del cristal del planeta Neptuno transformación!-

.

Guiadas por aquella melodía Uranus y Venus llegaron a un gran árbol y dirigiendo su mirada hacia lo alto de este encontraron a una chica de largos cabellos negros ondulados quien mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras tocaba una flauta plateada, su vestido blanco se movía con el viento dándole la apariencia de una ninfa. Cuando la melodía ceso los arboles detuvieron su movimiento y otra vez la calma se adueño del lugar.

-Me alegra que hallan venido- la chica salto desde la rama mientras se transformaba, cuando llego al suelo ya tenia puesto su uniforme de sailor scout.

-Y para que querías vernos?- pregunto Uranus sin rodeos.

-La paciencia nunca ha sido ni será una de tus virtudes verdad Uranus onee-san- dijo la chica mientras en sus ojos azules se denotaba nostalgia.

-Onee-san?- pregunto Mina.

-Se podría decir que aunque Uranus ahora me odie, y si es que no lo hace ahora lo hará después, ella y yo fuimos muy unidas en el pasado- aclaro la pelinegra. –Pero no las cite para conversar sobre el pasado, sino para asegurarme de la existencia del futuro…así que- dijo mientras las miraba fijamente – Necesito que me muestren sus habilidades- continuo mientras tomaba posición de batalla.

-Porque quieres pelear?- pregunto Venus.

-No seas tonta, al enemigo no se le pregunta porque quiere pelear- discutió Uranus.

-Esa es la razón mi querida Venus, necesito asegurarme de que podrán proteger a la princesa y al príncipe, pero por lo que veo, aun son muy débiles- explico mientras les dirigía una mirada retadora y en rostro se formaba una mueca burlona.

Uranus se lanzo a atacar, estaba dispuesta a demostrarle todas sus habilidades a quien la había retado. Lanzo un puño que iba directo al rostro pero sorprendida vio como su objetivo desapareció ante sus ojos para reaparecer debajo suyo propinarle un fuerte golpe en el abdomen. La fuerza del impacto fue tal que Uranus no podía levantarse.

-Te haz hecho lenta onee-san, pero la idea no era esa, necesito que trabajen en equipo, vamos atáquenme juntas-

Venus se quedo paraliza después de ver como había detenido a Uranus tan fácilmente. _–Esto no puede ser, la derribo con un solo movimiento_- Se dirigió hacia ella y la ayudo a incorporarse.

-Escucha- dijo Uranus- yo la atacare y tú me cuidaras la espalda, entendido- Venus asintió, y Uranus se dirigió de nuevo hacia la misteriosa sailor.

Esta vez intento patearla, lo cual también fue inútil. La sailor apareció a sus espaldas propinándole un golpe que apenas alcanzo a esquivar. Venus decidió atacar.

-! Beso de amor y belleza de Venus!-

La sailor lo esquivo ágilmente, salto y una vez en el aire lanzo se ataque.

-!Tormenta floral!-

En ese momento alrededor de la sailor se formaron lo que parecían ser pétalos de flores de colores hechos de luz, con el solo movimiento de sus manos los pétalos se dirigieron como afiladas navajas hacia Uranus y Venus.

.

-!Maremoto de Neptuno!-

El ataque de Neptune fue inútil. Ese sujeto era rápido, se podría decir que incluso mas rápido que Haruka.

-Te haz vuelto débil Neptune, parece que por fin podre cobrar mi venganza- El sujeto sonrió y rápidamente se dirigió atacarla. Sus golpes eran rápidos, la mayoría terminaron impactando a Neptune quien ya estaba bastante exhausta.

-Vengarte? Porque deseas vengarte?- preguntó Neptune quien ahora se encontraba en el suelo tratando de incorporarse.

-Aunque no lo recuerdes se puede decir que me quitaste lo que yo mas amaba en este universo, y al fin después de tanto tiempo, te eliminare y podre recuperar lo que me arrebataste- el sujeto extendió su mano dejando ver su palma en la cual se formo una esfera de energía oscura -!Muere!-

.

Los afilados pétalos impactaron directamente a Uranus, Venus trato de desviarlos usando su Cadena de Amor pero fue inútil la mayoría terminaron impactándola.

La misteriosa sailor levanto su mano, de esta surgió un rayo de luz que formo una lanza dorada resplandeciente. Lentamente, sin prisas, se dirigió hacia Uranus y Venus quienes yacían en el suelo con múltiples cortadas en sus cuerpos.

Apunto la afilada punta de su lanza primero a Uranus – Tu te crees muy fuerte, crees que puedes hacerlo todo sola- luego apunto a Venus –Tu te crees muy débil, creíste que al haber derrotado a Uranus tu no tendrías oportunidad.- Venus se sorprendió, como era posible que ella supiera lo que había pensado... _–Acaso puede leer el pensamiento?-_

-Se supone que ustedes son las lideres, se suponen que deben promover el trabajo en equipo, sinceramente me decepcionan-

Uranus se sentía bastante mal, como era posible que esa niña pretenciosa la hubiese derrotado y ahora tras del hecho la sermoneaba. En ese momento sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho, como si su corazón fuese atravesado por un puñal, recurriendo a sus ultimas fuerzas se puso de pie y corrió hacia donde le indicaba su corazón dejando sorprendida a Venus quien vio como la otra sailor se tomaba el pecho fuertemente y pronunciando algo que no alcanzo a descifrar se alejo en la misma dirección que Uranus.

Uranus corría desesperadamente con todas sus fuerzas,_ -Michiru, prométeme que estarás bien- _cerro sus ojos y continuo corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas sin percatarse de que justo detrás de ella la misteriosa sailor venia presurosa saltando entre los arboles.

_CONTINUARA…_

/

¿Qué pasara con Michiru? ¿Uranus llegara a tiempo para salvarla? Y ¿Cuáles son las intenciones de la nueva sailor? Ahh… lo olvidaba una incógnita adicional ¿De verdad puede leer las mentes?

Averígüenlo en el próximo cap. Que llegara muy pronto.

Hasta entonces y no olviden dejar rewies

Ja-ne ^-^


	3. Cap 2 Luz y vida

Gracias por sus comentarios…. Hubieron algunos muy graciosos, me encanta que los lectores hagan suposiciones de lo que sucederá (muy buenas suposiciones Satsuki-chan)…jejeje… en este capitulo se aclaran algunas de sus dudas, sin embargo todavía no aclarare porque aquel enemigo quiere vengarse de Michiru, eso será hasta la próxima entrega, sin embargo espero que lo disfruten….

Aclaraciones:

Sailor moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de la grandiosa Naoko Takeushi, la historia bueno… esa si es mía.

Los textos en cursiva son pensamientos y/o recuerdos.

Los puntos indican cambios de escenario.

Disfruten la lectura y comenten…

/

**Cap 2. Luz y Vida**

Uranus corría desesperadamente con todas sus fuerzas,_ -Michiru, prométeme que estarás bien- _cerro sus ojos y continuo corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas sin percatarse de que justo detrás de ella la misteriosa sailor venia presurosa saltando entre los arboles.

.

-!Muere!-

Neptune no sabia que hacer, ya no tenia fuerzas, ni siquiera podía levantarse, inmutable, cerro los ojos esperando que su fin fuera rápido. _–Lo siento, Haruka…-_

Haruka pudo ver como la esfera de energía se dirigía directamente hacia su amada, sin dudarlo corrió con sus últimas fuerzas, tomo a Neptune entre sus brazos cubriéndola con su cuerpo.

Se escucho una terrible explosión, Michiru abrió los ojos lentamente solo para encontrarse frente a frente con Haruka, quien callo al suelo. Horrorizada vio como la espalda de su amada se encontraba completamente quemada.

-!Haruka!- un grito rompió el silencio. Michiru tomo a Haruka entre sus brazos mientras lloraba desesperadamente.- Haruka no me dejes- sostuvo fuertemente su mano.

-Sirena… no llores…- Haruka luchaba para no perder el conocimiento pero sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse.

- !No!… !Haruka!…-

De lo que Michiru no se percato es que, alguna extraña razón, su enemigo parecía estar igualmente perturbado.

-!Viste lo que hice por tu culpa Neptune!- grito enfurecido.

Lleno de ira se dirigió velozmente hacia Neptune mientras en su mano se formaba una nueva esfera de energía. Sin embargo Neptune no hizo nada, apretó aun más fuerte la mano de Haruka y cerro los ojos.

-Te amo… Haruka- susurró.

-Michiru…- Haruka también cerró los ojos.

-!Esta vez te matare!-

El tiempo pareció detenerse, todo fue silencio absoluto, sin embargo Neptune no percibió el golpe. Abrió sus ojos y sorprendida vio a la misteriosa sailor scout, que se encontraba de espaldas, y a su alrededor un campo de energía. La misteriosa sailor sostenía su lanza desesperadamente mientras luchaba por que el campo de energía resistiera, el hombre presionaba con más fuerza su ataque contra la barrera. Ambas energías colisionaron provocando otra explosión. Después de que el humo de la explosión se hubo dispersado la pelinegra callo de rodillas exhausta.

-Tu…- los ojos verdes del hombre demostraron su odio al reconocerla – Cuando vas a dejar de interferir en mis planes-

Una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de la sailor –Cuando muera- dijo desafiante, lo que provoco que la ira de su rival aumentara mas.

-¡Concederé tu deseo!- El hombre tomo posición de ataque pero se percato de que una esfera de color purpura de dirigía hacia el. Presuroso la esquivo.

-¡Alejate de ellas!- grito Plut. No pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver quien había protegido a sus compañeras. –Hikari…- susurró Setsuna aun sorprendida. De entre los arbustos aparecieron las demás sailor scouts y junto a ellas Tuxedo Mask.

-Miren quienes aparecieron- por la mirada del castaño se podría decir que estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a todos, sin embargo no lo hizo, solo dirigió su vista hacia la sailor scout quien aunque en sus ojos solo denotara odio no podía ocultar su preocupación, sonrió por lo bajo y en un parpadeo desapareció dejando una nube de polvo tras de si.

La sailor se puso de pie con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, no tenia tiempo que perder, trato de tomar a Haruka pero Michiru se lo impidió.

-Tranquila… te prometo que todo estará bien, confía en mi Michi onee-san- una fuerte jaqueca ataco a Michiru, dejándola sin fuerzas, haciéndola perder el conocimiento, lo que le dio tiempo a la sailor para tomar a Haruka.

Todos se alarmaron, sin embargo cuando se disponían a dirigirse hacia la misteriosa sailor Setsuna se los impidió.

-Déjenla!-

-Pero Setsuna…- empezó a decir Hotaru, no pudo continuar debido a su sorpresa.

Un segador rayo de luz se hizo presente, los cuerpos de la sailor y Haruka comenzaron a brillar. A medida que el brillo disminuía en la sailor aumentaba en Haruka. Cuando el brillo de la sailor se extinguió esta cayo inconsciente en el suelo ante la mirada atónita de todos.

.

_Dos pequeñas niñas corrían en aquel extenso y encantador jardín. La primera de tan solo 10 años, de largo cabello negro ondulado y hermosos ojos azules como el cielo, huía de su compañera, la hermosa niña de cabello aguamarina y ojos de mar, que aparentaba tener 13 años. Ambas llevaban vestidos bastante similares cuya única diferencia era el color, uno rosa brillante y el otro aguamarina._

_-No me atrapas- la pequeña niña pelinegra se detuvo frente a su compañera, mostrándole su lengua y haciendo una mueca infantil continuó burlándose –Eres muy lenta Michi… a ese paso nunca me atraparas- _

_-Eso lo veremos- respondió la niña de cabellos aguamarina que parecía algo enojada. _

_La carrera continuo, Michiru pudo percatarse de que la pequeña se había adentrado en una zona llena de arboles altos y frondosos arbustos, sin dudarlo la siguió._

_-¡Se que estas aquí, no puedes ocultarte!- grito Michiru a todo pulmón para asegurarse de que su compañera la escuchara. _

_-Jajajaja- se escucho una risa infantil entre unos arbustos._

_-Ya te tengo- Michiru se abalanzó sobre su compañera lo que provoco que ambas cayeran estrepitosamente al suelo. Michiru sobre la pequeña. La pelinegra trato de levantarse, pero Michiru la tomo de las muñecas inmovilizándola._

_-¡Porque lo hiciste!- grito enojada Michiru._

_-¡Hacer que!- respondió igualmente la pelinegra._

_-Tu sabes…- Michiru no continuo, sin embargo un rubor se asomo en sus mejillas al recordar lo ocurrido anteriormente._

_-Jajajaja aun sigues ruborizada….ahora no puedes negarme que te gusta-_

_-¡Cállate!- grito aun apenada -¡Porque lo hiciste!-_

_-Jajajaja no entiendo porque te molestas… te gusta ya no lo puedes negar…-_

_Michiru soltó a su compañera y se giro para evitar que viera el creciente rubor en sus mejillas, sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde._

_-No entiendo porque te molestas… en lugar de gritarme deberías agradecerme-_

_-¡Agradecerte!- Michiru miro con furia a su amiga._

_-Bueno tal vez no- la pequeña llevo su mano a su nuca y rio nerviosamente, Michiru suspiro –Debí encargarme antes de Setsu… la próxima vez lo hare- continuo la pelinegra con brillo en sus ojos mientras sonreía._

_-¡Como que la próxima vez!- grito Michiru escandalizada – ¡No permitiré que lo hagas de nuevo!-_

_-Pero porque? Es muy evidente que ustedes se gustan- la pequeña se acerco al oído de Michiru –No puedes negarme que se habrían besado si Setsu no hubiera llegado- la miro pícaramente. Michiru ahora parecía un tomate, lo que provoco que la pequeña riera aun más fuerte. Enfadada, Michiru se puso de pie dispuesta a marcharse –Espera Michi onee-san-_

_-Onee-san?- Michiru volteo a verla incrédula._

_-Te molesta?- pregunto la niña algo triste –yo creí que… como somos una familia tal vez…bueno… podía llamarte como si fueras mi hermana mayor… pero si te molesta-_

_-No me molesta- dijo Michiru sonriente –Después de todo tu eres mi pequeña y entrometida hermanita… Hikari-_

.

Michiru despertó de repente, sin embargo ignoro completamente aquel extraño sueño y el lugar donde se encontraba, lo único que cruzo su mente fueron los recuerdos de su última batalla.

Su vista se empaño, sus ojos se cristalizaron mientras las lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus hermosos ojos azules, desesperada Michiru trato de levantarse de la cama pero sus piernas parecieron no resistir su peso y cayo al suelo.

En eso la puerta de la habitación se abrió, Hotaru, al ver su madre desesperada llorando en el suelo, corrió a abrazarla.

-Que sucede mama-Michiru?- pregunto angustiada la joven.

-Haruka…- era lo único que susurraba.

En eso otra persona apareció en el marco de la puerta.

-Michiru estas bien?- esa melodiosa voz solo podía pertenecerle a una persona.

-Haruka…- pronuncio con algo de miedo mientras la veía acercarse –Haruka… de verdad eres tu?- pregunto aun incrédula mientras sostenía el rostro de su pareja entre sus manos.

-A quien esperabas?- preguntó tiernamente mientras tomaba a Michiru en brazos y la volvía a recostar en la cama, Haruka se recostó al lado de su sirena mientras Hotaru salía sonriente de la habitación para darles algo de privacidad.

-Creí… creí que te había perdido- decía Michiru entre sollozos mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de la rubia.

-A mi nunca me perderás… mi bella sirena- Haruka sostuvo el rostro de la hermosa mujer entre sus manos mientras limpiaba cada una de sus lagrimas con sus pulgares –Yo siempre estaré a tu lado- Haruka se acerco a Michiru dándole un dulce beso en los labios. Se quedaron abrazadas por varios minutos, en un silencio que estaba lejos de ser incomodo. Sin embargo, este silencio fue interrumpido por Michiru.

-Haruka… como es que…-

-Estamos vivas- interrumpió Haruka.

-Si… recuerdo que había una extraña sailor… cuando ella me hablo todo me dio vueltas y…-

-Ella me salvó-

-Como?- pregunto asombrada Michiru

-No lo se… Setsuna me dijo que tenía algún poder de curación o algo así…- explico Haruka algo confundida, al parecer no había entendido muy bien.

-Pero porque…- Michiru no pudo continuar con su pregunta ya que llamaron a la puerta.

_Toc…Toc…Toc… _-Puedo pasar?- preguntaron del otro lado.

-Por supuesto Setsuna- cuando Michiru se percato Haruka ya estaba de pie. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a la sailor del tiempo.

-Como estas Michiru?- preguntó.

-Mucho mejor… gracias- algo en la expresión de Setsuna preocupaba a Michiru.

-Me alegro. ¿Puedes levantarte? Necesitamos hablar con ustedes…- dijo Setsuna sin tratar de ocultar ya la tristeza en su mirada.

-Por supuesto…- Michiru trato de ponerse en pie, aun no podía caminar normalmente así que Haruka la sostuvo firmemente de la cintura y Michiru coloco su brazo rodeando su cuello.

Lentamente lograron llegar hasta la sala de la casa, para su sorpresa todas las sailor, la princesa y el príncipe se encontraban allí. Haruka y Michiru tomaron asiento mientras un extraño silencio envolvió el lugar. Setsuna tomo asiento y hablo trayendo a todos de vuelta a la realidad.

-Los cite aquí ya que por la condición de Michiru no podríamos dirigirnos rápidamente al templo Hikawa y este asunto debe tratarse lo mas pronto posible…- silencio –Debo confesarles que un nuevo enemigo ha aparecido… Hotaru y yo rastreamos una energía negativa que emano de las puertas del tiempo hace unos meses y…-

–Tu sabias que esto iba a suceder? –interrumpió enojada Haruka.

-¡No te alteres!- respondió Setsuna firme, inmutable ante las miradas asesinas de la sailor del viento.

-¡Que no me altere!- respondió mientras se ponía de pie – ¡Por tu culpa casi pierdo lo mas importante para mi!- Todos guardaron silencio. Haruka sintió la cálida mano de la sailor de los océanos sobre la suya, la miro fijamente y recuperando la calma tomo asiento.

-Continua Setsuna- dijo Michiru tratando de parecer calmada, la verdad es que ella se encontraba igualmente enojada con Setsuna, después de todo como dijo Haruka casi pierde lo mas importante para ella.

-Me temo que el enemigo es más poderoso que cualquiera que hayamos enfrentado- silencio –No se cuan poderoso pueda llegar a ser, pero me temo que nuestros poderes actuales no son suficientes.- Setsuna parecía bastante preocupada.

-Que podemos hacer?- pregunto Darién.

-No estoy muy segura… debemos aumentar nuestros poderes…- Setsuna parecía bastante pensativa –Creo que esa es la razón por la que Hikari esta aquí-

-Hikari?- preguntaron todos. Entonces Michiru se tomo desesperadamente la cabeza –Michiru estas bien- Amy quien estaba a su lado trato de ver lo que le sucedía a su compañera.

-Me duele la cabeza- fue lo único que dijo. Hotaru se levanto rápidamente al sentir como la energía de Michiru cambiaba constantemente.

-Que le sucede?- pregunto Hotaru a Setsuna, suponiendo que sabia la respuesta.

-La energía de Hikari esta afectando la de Michiru- las suposiciones de Hotaru resultaron ciertas –Michiru esta entrando en contacto con su pasado-

-Con su pasado?- pregunto Rei.

-Quien es esa niña Setsuna?- pregunto Michiru que ya se había recuperado un poco.

-Ella solía ser la princesa de la Tierra- respondió Setsuna con algo de nostalgia.

-Si es la princesa de este planeta eso quiere decir que…- Amy se llevo la mano a la barbilla mientras pensaba.

-Ella es la hermana de Darién – interrumpió Mina. Todas voltearon a ver al pelinegro que no salía de su asombro.

-Sin contar que también hace parte de la guardia de la princesa- continuo Haruka.

-Todo eso es cierto?- pregunto Darién. Setsuna solo asintió. –Como es que no la recuerdo?- Setsuna sonrió ante la pregunta del príncipe.

-Yo tengo suerte de recordarla- todos se sorprendieron –Hikari es sailor Earth, la sailor de la luz y de la vida, ella es quien guarda los recuerdos de nuestras vidas pasadas.-

-Te refieres a que ella puede elegir lo que recordamos de nuestras vidas pasadas?- pregunto Lita.

-No exactamente- aclaró la sailor del tiempo –ella se asegura de que nuestros recuerdos no se borren cuando reencarnamos, sin embargo… parece que ha logrado eliminar nuestros recuerdos sobre ella.- continuó tristemente.

-Pero porque?- preguntó Serena –porque no quiere que la recordemos?-

-No lo se princesa- respondió seria Setsuna –sin embargo parece haber albergado todos nuestros recuerdos en si misma, es por eso que cuando estuvo cerca de Michiru los recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas comenzaron a regresar a su mente-

-Esa niña es peligrosa- interrumpió Haruka ante el asombro de todos – cuando los recuerdos regresan a nuestras mentes nos quitan energía-

-Lo lamento… pero no puedo evitarlo- interrumpió la pelinegra que ahora se encontraba en el marco de la puerta. –Para conocer el pasado hay que pagar un precio.-

_CONTINUARA…._

/

Espero les haya gustado…. ¿Por qué hago sufrir tanto a Michiru? T-T… ni yo lo se…Haruka si que se enojo con Setsuna, y tampoco le cae muy bien Hikari nnU… que tendrá que decir salior Earth en su defensa… ya lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo…espérenlo, prometo que llegara pronto….

Arigato por leer y…. comenten... no olviden comentar

Hasta la próxima

Ja- ne ^-^


	4. Cap 3 Un corazon herido

Perdón por la demora, como sabrán estoy ocupada evadiendo a mi madre… es que dejo de trabajar y ahora que esta en casa escribir se ha convertido en una hazaña, la ultima vez estuvo a unos segundos de leer y cuando la vi frente a mi compu casi me da un patatus… pero como le dijo que me encanta el yuri si es supremamente homofóbica, si llegara a enterarse a lo mejor y me pone de patitas en la calle (no estoy exagerando… es verdad T-T) bueno, alguna de ustedes me daría posada ¿verdad?

En todo caso esa no es excusa, les prometo actualizar más seguido mis queridos lectores. Espero disfruten este cap.

Aclaraciones:

Sailor moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen… son obra de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi… la historia, esa si es mía.

Los textos en cursiva son pensamientos o sueños.

Los puntos indican los cambios de escenario.

Gracias por leer y por favor comenten, sugieran, etc, etc… sus opiniones son muy importantes para mí…

/

_**Cap. 3: Un corazón herido. Una premonición devastadora.**_

Hikari avanzó por la pequeña sala lentamente, después de todo las múltiples heridas en su cuerpo apenas y le permitían estar en pie. Su bello vestido blanco se encontraba rasgado y manchado a causa de la sangre que había salido de sus heridas. Al percatarse de ello todos los presentes se sorprendieron, muy pocos enemigos habían logrado traspasar el escudo de la transformación y causarles daño, sobre todo a tal escala.

A pesar de la lastimosa condición de la sailor Haruka no dejaba de verla con rencor.

-Lady Uranus, le agradecería que no me mirara de esa manera. No soy su enemigo- hablo la joven.

Michiru y Setsuna la miraron sorprendidas, consientes del repentino cambio de actitud en Hikari. ¿Por qué hablaba con tanta formalidad? Bien la habían escuchado hablarles con toda familiaridad ¿Por qué su repentino cambio de actitud?

-No estoy tan segura de ello- digo Haruka desafiante. Hikari simplemente negó con la cabeza y continúo caminando apoyándose en la pared.

Al ver lo delicada de su situación Darién no pudo resistir más y se levanto acercándose a la que, ahora sabía, era su hermana.

-Príncipe, por favor tome asiento. Si se acerca me temo que podría sufrir las mismas consecuencias que Lady Neptune- Darién lo pensó por un momento para luego volver a tomar asiento junto a Serena.

Michiru desvió su mirada, que antes estaba tratando de descifrar la razón de la actitud de Haruka, hacia Hikari. Las miradas de las dos se encontraron por un momento. Los ojos de Hikari simplemente oscurecieron para mirarla fríamente.

Michiru se sorprendió, esa no era la misma mirada de la chica que las salvo a ella y a su amada Haruka, sus ojos al igual que su forma de dirigirse eran fríos. En esa fría mirada azul no había vestigios de la dulce niña de sus recuerdos. Simplemente era como si la calidez de aquella alma traviesa se hubiera desvanecido en el momento en que sus miradas se encontraron y por alguna incompresible razón no podía evitar sentirse culpable de ello.

La pelinegra desvió la mirada tratando de ignorar las emociones que le causaban tal reencuentro. No podía dejar actuar a sus emociones cuando la única razón de su aparición era el cumplimiento del deber, un deber que simplemente, ya no podía asumir sola. Alejada de todos, Hikari finalmente tomo asiento.

El silencio se que se formo fue fúnebre, sin embargo una persona no dejaba de mirar sorprendida a la chica frente a ella. Hotaru no podía despegar su mirada de aquella desconocida, esa extraña calidez en su interior le pedía incansablemente tratar de traspasar la barrera que la rodeaba y buscar sus azules ojos.

A pesar de sentir aquellos misteriosos orbes violeta sobre ella, Hikari se negaba a voltear, sabia que si lo hacia ya no podría detenerse y caería rendida ante la montaña de sentimientos que trataba de ignorar.

-Yo…- comenzó a decir –he venido con el firme propósito de ayudarles en la batalla contra nuestro enemigo- Hikari estudiaba con cuidado cada palabra que decía.

Al ver que nadie respondía Hotaru se decidió a seguir la conversación –Y… ¿Cómo planeas hacerlo?- preguntó, tratando nuevamente de centrar su mirada en la de ella.

-Se podría decir que tengo cierta experiencia combatiendo a este enemigo, Lady Saturn- respondió sin voltear a verla.

A pesar de no verla a los ojos unos vagos recuerdos vinieron a la mente de Hotaru al escucharla. Una sonrisa, una palabra, una risa compartida. Hotaru observo las escenas pasar frente a sus ojos como si se tratase de una película, a pesar de no poder distinguir a las personas, las escenas ciertamente cada vez le eran más familiares. Un abrazo, un grito desgarrador, un silencioso llanto, un resplandor segador… dos rostros acercándose lentamente hasta... Los ojos de Hotaru se abrieron enormemente al ver la ultima imagen, inconscientemente toco sus labios con delicadeza.

Setsuna sonrió al percatarse de ello, al parecer las cosas iban a empezar a ponerse interesantes de nuevo pero lo importante por ahora era conocer el plan de Hikari.

-Hikari- la sailor volteo a verla inmediatamente -¿Cuál es el plan?- preguntó seriamente.

Hikari suspiro mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas para darles a conocer el plan sin revelar los oscuros detalles. –Como ya se habrán dado cuenta este enemigo no tiene nada de común. Sus fuerzas superan todo lo imaginable y además… cuentan con una legión incontable de malvados guerreros.- las escenas de los perturbadores campos de batalla comenzaron a rondar su mente –ellos simplemente… no conocen la piedad.- Todos la miraron preocupados, incluso Haruka. Hikari se notaba seriamente afectada por lo que parecía haber visto con sus propios ojos, leves temblores empezaron a recorrer todo su cuerpo mientras su mirada se cristalizaba. –A pesar de todo tengo la certeza de que podremos derrotarlos- suspiro para calmarse un poco –Después de todo… esa es mi misión-

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó Serena.

-Esa fue la misión que me fue encomendada por su madre, princesa- respondió viéndola fijamente –Sin embargo… para poder llevarla a cabo necesitare de su ayuda-

-¿De mi ayuda?-

-Para que podamos hacer frente al enemigo, todos deben aumentar sus poderes, lamentablemente eso solo puede lograrse con tiempo-

-Y entonces ¿Qué planeas hacer?- preguntó Michiru.

Hikari guardo silencio, ver a Michiru así de cerca la afectaba sobre manera. Aquel estremecedor recuerdo golpeaba una y otra vez su mente haciendo crecer su resentimiento.

Al ver que la sailor no pronunciaba palabra, Setsuna se vio obligada a responder.

-A lo que se refiere Hikari es que la experiencia es lo que incrementa nuestros poderes… y a pesar de que ahora parezcamos tener muy poca… en un pasado la tuvimos ¿verdad?-

-Así es…- respondió la joven –En sus batallas pasadas se encuentra toda la experiencia necesaria-

-¿Batallas pasadas?- preguntó Lita –¿Te refieres al Milenio de Plata?-

-No solo al Milenio de Plata. Durante todos estos años hemos reencarnado una y otra vez, hemos vivido una vida tras otra esperando este momento… el momento…-

-El momento del cambio- interrumpió Hotaru llamando la atención de todos.

Hikari asintió confirmando las sospechas de todos. –El momento del cambio ha llegado, es por eso que debo devolverles a todos sus recuerdos para que puedan aumentar sus fuerzas y juntos podamos derrotar al enemigo.-

-Si lo que quieres es devolvernos nuestros recuerdos ¿Entonces porque tanto misterio?- preguntó Mina algo confundida. A pesar de haber pasado por lo mismo que Haruka, no sentía resentimiento alguno por Hikari, después de ver como salvo a sus amigas y escuchar su explicación el enojo de Mina había desaparecido.

-Lamentablemente eso no es tan fácil como suena Lady Venus- Hikari sonrió amargamente –Fue voluntad de la Reina Serenity el confiarme sus recuerdos, así como también fue su voluntad el que no me volviera a acercar a ustedes.- Setsuna miro comprensivamente a Hikari, después de todo ella era la única que conocía la parte de la historia que omitía la joven sailor -Como he incumplido mi pacto mis poderes han salido de control, es por eso que no puedo acercarme a ustedes mucho tiempo.-

-¿Y si sabias eso entonces porque te acercaste tanto a nosotras?- Haruka continuaba desconfiando de Hikari, sin contenerse mostraba todo su desprecio hacia la chica.

-Le suplico disculpe mi atrevimiento Lady Uranus pero… ¡creo que antes de hacer esa pregunta debería pensar en el hecho de que aun se encuentra con vida!- la mirada sumisa y triste de la sailor de la luz se convirtió en una cargada de ira y resentimiento.

-¡Escúchame bien niñita! ¡Yo no te pedí que me salvaras!- Haruka se levanto de su asiento.

Hikari mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, signo que alerto a la senshi del tiempo, conocía muy bien a la sailor de la luz y sabia que cuando hacia esto era para mantener dentro de si lo que en verdad quería decir. Si Haruka continuaba provocándola lo más probable es que Hikari estallaría y en su arranque de ira terminaría revelando algunas verdades que aun no eran convenientes conocer.

-¡Basta Haruka!- gritó Setsuna tratando de calmarla pero la rubia la ignoro completamente.

-¡Si crees que te debo algo por eso estas muy equivocada!-

-¡Tal vez no pero aun me debes lo que me hiciste hace cien años!- gritó Hikari furibunda también levantándose de su asiento. Cálidas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Decidida a no mostrar su lado vulnerable, Hikari salió corriendo de casa de las externas sin mirar atrás. Tanto Darién como Setsuna trataron de seguirla pero Hikari era demasiado rápida, para cuando llegaron a la puerta la sailor había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

.

Hikari corrió a todo lo que daban sus piernas, no se detuvo hasta encontrarse ya bastante adentrada en la profundidad del bosque que rodeaba las afueras de la enorme ciudad. Agotada se dejo caer entre la hierva. Por su rostro aun surcaban algunas lágrimas ¿Cómo había podido ser Haruka tan hiriente?

-Ciertamente es mejor así- dijo –Mientras más alejada este del pasado será mejor para todos ¿no?-

En ese momento una oscura figura se hizo presente. Hikari como pudo levanto un poco la cabeza divisando entre las sombras de la noche a su conocido enemigo de batallas, el mismo que ese día había atacado a Neptune sin compasión.

-Imprudente como siempre Lady Earth- dijo en hombre mientras se colocaba de rodillas en el suelo, tomando el rostro de Hikari entre sus manos –Aun sabiendo lo que pasaría si curabas a Uranus lo hiciste… ¿Acaso deseas morir?- preguntó con cinismo mientras se ponía de pie nuevamente, negando con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?... No creo que te moleste en lo más mínimo. Por el contrario creo que me lo agradeces…-sonrió- Acaso… ¿Haz venido a acabar con mi sufrimiento Ryoto?- preguntó Hikari sin verlo.

-Tenía mis intensiones pero después de ver lo que acaba de suceder… creo que se me ha ocurrido una idea mejor- sus labios se curvaron dando forma a una malvada sonrisa. –Por lo que parece tu resentimiento no ha desaparecido. Pero como culparte, diste todo de ti y ¿Cómo te pagaron?... simplemente…-

-¡Cállate!- gritó – Eso no es algo que te incumba-

-Me incumbe si aceptas-

-¿Aceptar qué?- preguntó Hikari centrando su mirada en la de Ryoto, viéndole con desprecio. Trato de ponerse en pie para encararlo, pero sus piernas no resistieron. El curar a Haruka había acabado casi por completo con sus energías. Callo de rodillas sobre la hierba, aun manteniendo su mirada en la de el castaño.

-Mi propuesta.- aclaro acercándose a la pelinegra. Tomo a Hikari por los hombros acercando sus labios al oído de la chica -Te ofrezco la forma de terminar con tus sufrimientos conservando tu vida.-susurró.

.

Para cuando Darién y Setsuna regresaron, las miradas estaban sobre Haruka. Todas las presentes la miraban con evidente enojo y desaprobación, pero su actitud no era para menos.

-Tal vez deberían regresar a casa para descansar- dijo Setsuna.

Las internas se pusieron de pie y salieron de casa de las externas sin mencionar palabra alguna. Todas pérdidas en sus propios pensamientos y divagaciones. Darién se ofreció a llevar a las chicas a su casa así que todas subieron al auto del pelinegro y emprendieron su camino dejando solas a las habitantes de la casa.

Hotaru se puso de pie llamando la atención de todas. Le dio una gélida mirada a Haruka y camino directo a su habitación siendo seguida por Setsuna.

-¿Ahora que fue lo que hice?- cuestiono la rubia, pensando que todas exageraban la situación, esperando la respuesta de su amada. -¿Michiru?- dijo, tratando de captar la atención de la peli verde que en ese momento parecía estar totalmente fuera de este mundo.

Al sentir las manos de Haruka sobre las suyas Michiru regreso a la realidad -Perdón, ¿Decías algo amor?- preguntó sonriendo, una sonrisa que Haruka inmediatamente reconoció como fingida. Tomo el rostro de Michiru entre sus manos, mirándola con curiosidad, tratando de descifrar lo que ocultaba esa profunda mirada marina.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Haruka con la esperanza de que Michiru le confesara aquello que la perturbaba, esperando no ser la culpable.

La peli verde desvió la mirada -¿Crees… que somos malas personas?- Haruka miro a su amada sorprendida sin saber que responder y aun más confundida al no tener idea de porque Michiru hacia esa extraña pregunta.

.

-¡Jamás haría un trato contigo!- respondió Hikari, negándose totalmente a la idea de vengarse. Cerro los ojos tratando de recordar los buenos momentos junto a sus compañeras y dejar por completo atrás lo vivido hace cien años.

-¿Segura?- susurró Ryoto nuevamente en su oído. –No te digo que te vengues, solo que me ayudes a terminar con la causante de nuestros sufrimientos.-

-Y de paso te deje a mi hermana servida en bandeja de plata ¿verdad?- ironizando.

-Solo digo que aunque lo que Uranus te hizo fue malo, no fue peor de lo que te hizo Neptune… ¿acaso ya olvidaste eso?-

Aquel doloroso recuerdo empezó a reproducirse en la mente de Hikari. Lagrimas de resentimiento y frustración recorrieron sus ojos al igual que aquella vez. Empuño sus manos con furia mientras las lágrimas empezaban a caer sobre sus puños. –No… no puedo… yo…-

-Acaso ya olvidaste que por su culpa no puedes estar con la persona que más quieres-

El recuerdo de aquellos hermosos ojos violetas y esos cabellos negros acompañados de una suave piel de porcelana y una sonrisa de marfil surcaron la mente de la joven. Su llanto aumento al pensar en esa persona, al pensar que ahora debía ignorarla. El pensar en el hecho de que su historia de amor había terminado de manera tan fatídica por causa de terceros hizo crecer el resentimiento de la joven hasta el punto de no poder reprimirlo más.

-Acepto…- susurró, sintiéndose aliviada y culpable a la vez.

Ryoto sonrió satisfecho para luego desaparecer de la misma forma en que había aparecido.

.

Hotaru se dejo caer boca abajo sobre su cama, aun sorprendida por la actitud que había tomado hacia su papá. No podía dar razón valida que justificara el rencor que reflejo su mirada en ese momento. No entendía muy bien porque la actitud de Haruka la había afectado tanto y la confundía aun más el hecho de no reconocer ese extraño sentimiento que causaba Hikari en su interior.

Setsuna ingreso a la habitación sin hacer ruido, observo a su hija por unos momentos y luego se acerco a ella, coloco su mano sobre el hombro de la joven mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó, aun cuestionándose si lo que hacia era lo correcto. No quería intervenir con el flujo del tiempo, sin embargo estaba consiente de que le debía mucho a Hikari, más de lo que en tantas vidas había podido pagarle.

-Mama-Setsuna ¿Qué le paso a Hikari?- preguntó con tristeza.

-¿A que te refieres?-

-A lo que dijo, a lo que papa-Haruka le hizo hace cien años-

-Quisiera poder decírtelo, pero creo que eso no es algo que me corresponda. Todos tuvimos la culpa de lo que paso en ese entonces, incluso la misma Hikari- Setsuna tomo delicadamente el rostro de su hija, percatándose de la tristeza y confusión que se reflejaba en sus ojos, consiente de la causa de ese extraño sentimiento, consiente de que lo que pasara de ahora en adelante determinaría el futuro de cada una de ellas para siempre. –De lo que debemos asegurarnos es de que eso no ocurra de nuevo.- sonrió.

Hotaru correspondió el gesto. Sabia muy bien que no valía la pena seguir presionando a Setsuna para que le contara lo ocurrido, después de todo si alguien sabia guardar secretos era ella. -Gracias- susurró abrazándola fuertemente.

-No tienes porque agradecerme- Setsuna correspondió el gesto y luego se retiro a su habitación, dejando a Hotaru un poco más calmada.

.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso Michiru?... ¿Acaso crees en lo que dijo esa niña?- miles de preguntas rondaban por la mente de Haruka en ese momento.

-La verdad no sé que pensar- Michiru centro su mirada en la de Haruka, viendo en ella ese mismo amor que veía a diario, consiente de la preocupación de su novia –Yo… no sé porque, pero me siento culpable.-

-Pero ella dijo que fui yo quien la daño, no tú-

-Creo que hay algo que esta ocultándonos… la razón por la que no apareció en todos estos años por más que estuvimos en peligro…- suspiró –Siento que yo también tuve que ver con eso-

-Sirena…- Haruka tomo a Michiru entre su brazos, atrapándola en un abrazo posesivo, queriendo darle algo de confianza –Todos cometemos errores… tal vez si cometimos alguno en el pasado, pero por ahora debemos concentrarnos en la batalla que se avecina-

-Contigo podre resistir lo que sea…- susurró Michiru ocultando su rostro en el pecho de la rubia. La peli verde levanto su mirada al sentir como Haruka se tensaba. -¿Haruka?... ¿Haruka?...- a pesar de que Michiru la llamaba Haruka no se encontraba presente en ese momento, por lo menos no su mente. La conciencia de la rubia divagaba en el estremecedor presagio que la perturbaba desde hace tanto tiempo.

.

_Escombros era todo lo que podía divisarse de lo que anteriormente había reconocido como la ciudad testigo de sus más grandes tristezas y alegrías. Era como si un devastador terremoto hubiera sacudido la tierra, dejando solo desolación a su paso. Veía a las personas correr despavoridas de un lado a otro, tratando de huir de oscuridad que empezaba a cubrir el cielo, dejando al mundo sumido en las tinieblas. _

_Los gritos de terror y desesperación lograron despertarla de su letargo. En ese momento tomo conciencia de lo que estaba ocurriendo, como pudo se puso de pie y busco con la vista a Michiru. Al no encontrarla empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, esquivando a las personas se interponían en su camino. _

_Se detuvo en seco al llegar frente a la torre de Tokio, viendo impotente como la oscuridad que se originaba desde la parte alta de la torre empezaba a consumir todo a su alrededor. Los ruidos de una funesta marcha llegaron a sus oídos. Desvió la vista hacia atrás solo para encontrarse con un mar de cadáveres vivos que avanzaban sin piedad acabando con aquellos que aun vivían._

_Una potente explosión distrajo la atención de la rubia de las perturbadoras escenas. A lo lejos pudo distinguir a sus compañeras, algunas de ellas aun en pie, la gran mayoría en el suelo. Corrió nuevamente mientras veía como un campo de energía empezaba a formarse alrededor de las sailors que aun se mantenían con vida. _

_Continuo corriendo mientras veía algunas grietas aparecer en el escudo. Entonces pudo distinguir a Hotaru y a Hikari, ambas sosteniendo con fuerza sus armas, tratando de mantener el campo de energía. El campo continuo agrietándose. Hotaru sonrió tristemente, sostuvo el silencio con una sola mano, estirando la otra hacia la sailor de la luz. Hikari hizo lo mismo, sostuvo su lanza de luz con una sola mano mientras entrelazaba la otra con la de Hotaru. Ambas cerraron lo ojos mientras el campo terminaba de ceder._

_Haruka solo pudo observar como ambas chicas eran levantadas del suelo por la magnitud de la explosión. Vio caer sus cuerpos justo al lado de donde se encontraba, sin embargo continuo avanzando, dando por sentado que ambas habían muerto. _

_A medida que se acercaba a sus compañeras nuevos enemigos empezaban a aparecer tratando de impedirle el paso. Invoco su espada y sin detenerse ni un segundo rebano a todo aquel que se interponía en su camino. No fue hasta llegar al lado de sus compañeras que pudo ver a Michiru. Ignorando todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor trato de acercarse a ella. _

_Una extraña fuerza comenzó a ejercer presión en su pecho. Sintió como su corazón y el tiempo se fundían en uno, deteniéndose a la par al ver como Michiru era atravesada por una espada. Un grito de desesperación y dolor salió de sus labios. Continúo avanzando con desesperación, manteniendo la esperanza de que su amada aun estuviera con vida._

_Llego a tiempo para detener su caída. Sostuvo el cuerpo de Michiru entre sus brazos mientras veía como sus ojos se movían tratando de enfocarla. Sentía la cálida sangre de su amada caer sobre sus piernas, sin embargo se negaba a mostrar algún signo de debilidad, sabiendo que si lo hacia Michiru se sentiría culpable. Por un momento aquellos ojos azules recuperaron su brillo para ver a la persona frente a ella._

_-Haruka…- susurró Michiru mientras levantaba lentamente su mano tratando de tocar el rostro de su amada. Los suaves dedos de la violinista se posicionaron sobre la mejilla de la rubia por unos segundos para luego caer precipitadamente de nuevo dejando sobre la mejilla de Haruka la sangre que se encontraba en sus dedos._

_La rubia miro horrorizada el cuerpo sin vida de su amada. Las primeras lágrimas empezaron a asomarse por sus ojos. Sostuvo aun más fuerte el cuerpo de Michiru mientras dejaba salir su tristeza en pequeños sollozos. Tantos sentimientos fueron los que se apoderaron de ella en ese momento… ira, frustración, dolor, tristeza… todo vino tan precipitadamente que lo único que atino a hacer fue a tomar su espada y colocarla en su cuello con la intención de seguir a Michiru al otro mundo._

_Un intenso resplandor logro segarla en el momento en el que se disponía a quitarse la vida. Abrió los ojos y pudo distinguir una figura humana en el interior de aquel resplandor, una mujer. _

_-Uranus- su voz angelical resonaba como un eco –No es necesario derramar más sangre- tomó la mano de Haruka, alejando la espada de su cuello –Su deuda a sido saldada… - dijo la mujer tomando el cuerpo de Michiru. Haruka no entendía a lo que aquel ser luminoso se refería. Vio como el cuerpo de Michiru se desvanecía entre los brazos de la mujer mientras el cielo comenzaba a iluminarse - El sacrificio ha sido realizado-_

.

-¿Haruka?... ¡Amor, respóndeme!- llamaba Michiru desesperadamente.

-Michiru…- Haruka logro reaccionar. Tomo a Michiru con desesperación entre sus brazos, siendo consiente de que sus sueños empezaban a manifestarse aun estando despierta y con más claridad, de la misma forma que cuando el mundo era amenazado por el silencio.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Michiru acariciando la espalda de su amada -¿Qué te ocurrió?-

-Solo… soñaba despierta- levantándose del sillón para evitar seguir siendo interrogada –Vamos a descansar, ya es demasiado tarde- tomo a Michiru por la cintura para ayudarla a subir las escaleras. Una vez en la habitación recostó a Michiru sobre la cama, se coloco su pijama y se dispuso a dormir con su sirena en brazos.

A pesar de lo que tratara de decirle ese sueño, a pesar de lo que pudiera estar destinado a ocurrir, una cosa era segura. _–No permitiré que te pase nada Michiru… lo prometo- _

.

Pues creo que hasta aquí esta bien, espero les haya gustado… espero sus comentarios, sugerencias y demás, gracias por haber leído.

¿Hikari se vengara de Michiru? ¿Haruka podrá detener un destino que parece inevitable? Y… ¿Qué paso entre Hotaru y Hikari?... las respuestas en el próximo capitulo.

Nos leemos luego

Ja-ne


End file.
